


Rhythm Of His Heart

by outoftheashes



Series: Under Holy Water [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bonding, Branding, Cardiophilia, Forced Bonding, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Master/Slave, NaNoWriMo, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Owner Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Sam, Slave Trade, dark cardiophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: The angry slave's heart beats the most beautiful lullaby.Cas must have him.





	Rhythm Of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts), [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts), [Wearingdeantoprom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/gifts), [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts), [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts), [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/gifts).



> So, uh. *waves* I'm doing nano and this is one of my projects. If you like it, leave a kudos/comment/bookmark/etc? I'm about 4k into part 2 of this series and there's no end in sight. There will also be a part 3. But I don't see much point in posting any of it if y'all don't like this. 
> 
> This series will be dark. If you don't like dark things, turn back now. 
> 
> If I gifted this to you and you don't want it, please let me know. I'll remove your name without complaint.

 

There’s a dozen slaves up for grabs at the auction house. One naked male in particular is more heavily guarded than the others. His eyes dart around, looking to flee even though he’s shackled, bound, and collared. He’s young, attractive, responsive, and violent. He bares his teeth, growling at a vampire who dares to touch his face which leads to a guard tugging on his long hair viciously and another backhanding him. He bites a demon who tries to examine his teeth, not at all fazed by the guards hitting him. After that they place a rubber bit gag in his mouth, securing it to his head. The angry slave's heart beats the most beautiful lullaby.

“What was the starting bid?” Cas asks, gesturing with a wing to the well-built slave as he moves closer. Demons, werewolves and a nest of vampires back away as Cas approaches. He doesn’t blame them considering he can smite them with a single touch - and they know it.

The slave auctioneer’s feet scrape against the scarred hardwood floor as he shuffles forward, regarding Cas cautiously. There is no gavel in his grasp, which makes sense considering how informal the auction is. “Bidding started at 4 thousand. We’re up to 15. He has tainted blood, sir.”

The male slave snarls through the rubber bit, puffing up in an attempt to look even bigger and _more_ undesirable, unaware that it makes Cas _want_ him.

“I’ll pay 50 thousand,” Cas says after a short pause, eyeing the slave who raises his chin in defiance. “His temperament doesn’t bother me. A werewolf will kill him during the next full moon and he won’t last long in a nest. A slave this healthy deserves a life - not a death sentence.”

The slave auctioneer’s eyes flicker with a brief irritation at Cas’s bluntness before filling with greed at the amount he's offering.

“That’s not fair,” the werewolf who had been bidding on him says, scowling and taking a few steps in Cas’s direction. The vampires, on the other hand, scatter like cockroaches and search for a new slave to bid on. “I was winning! You fucking angels steal _everything.”_

Cas’s feathers fluff up and he motions to the room full of slaves. “There’s plenty left. I only want this one.”

“He’s cheapest, you piece of shit angel! _That_ is why I wanted him. It’s what I can afford. And then _you_ come in and screw it all up!” The werewolf’s nostrils flare, enraged. “ _Fuck_ you."

“No thank you,” Cas replies curtly. When the werewolf lunges at Cas he rolls his eyes, places a hand on the werewolf’s forehead and the creature crumples to the floor in a heap. “He’s merely unconscious,” he tells the slave auctioneer.

The auctioneer nods, eyes wide. “Uh, okay... He’s all yours. He answers to the name ‘Sam’, by the way. You came in late so you didn't hear the whole spiel but he's nineteen, free of any STDs, and is fit for almost any task. You'll find anything you could ever want to know in his file.”  

“Excellent.” Cas takes out his debit and credit cards and the slave auctioneer swipes the cards through a handheld payment terminal right there in the middle of the floor. In return he’s given a receipt and ownership papers. It’s a hefty pile and Cas can’t say he’s surprised. He stuffs the file into his bag, freeing his hands for more important things.

“Would you like me to brand him? On the house for overpaying.”

A flare of fear passes through Sam’s eyes but he’s unable to voice his disagreement.

Cas quirks a brow. “That won’t be necessary.” He licks his lips and steps into Sam’s space, looking directly into his eyes as he removes the gag from his mouth.

Sam sneers at him but says nothing.

“Do try to be civil. I saved your life,” Cas murmurs, placing a hand on Sam’s chest. Sam’s heart pounds beneath his hand and in his ears and Cas is captivated by the noise and feeling of Sam’s perfect heart. Cas’s eyes flutter shut and he allows grace to flow from his fingers and he burns a handprint into Sam’s flesh, branding him.

“Fuck! Let me go,” Sam cries out in pain, trying to jerk away from Cas, but he was anticipating the move and wraps his wings around the subhuman, keeping him firmly in place.

“No.” He heals the wound as quickly as he created it, making the brand scar over. He bends down to nip it and Sam _moans._ The pleasure coursing through Cas and making his dick twitch is as much his own as it is Sam’s.

“Oh fuck. What did… what did you _do_ to me? What _is_ that?”

Cas smiles against Sam’s chest and curls his wings against his back and out of Sam’s reach. “Everyone will know with one glance that you belong to me.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Sam spits. Cas can _feel_ anger deep inside himself that doesn’t belong to him - it’s Sam’s. And he can see that beneath that anger is fear.

“I’m sure you’re afraid of what might happen to you now that you’re mine, but you really don’t need to be. You’re safe,” Cas murmurs, running his hands along Sam's toned body, poking and pinching at his ass and thighs, probing at his hole to see if Sam's open and hums in approval when there's give and he realizes he could slip inside him easily if he chose to. He brushes his fingers oh-so-close to Sam's beautiful cock but avoids it at the last second, continuing to trail his fingers down Sam’s frame.

“Are you done?”

Cas rolls his eyes and stands tall, rubbing a clean thumb over Sam's lower lip, watching as the abomination flinches from his touch. “Open.”

Sam complies and Cas checks his teeth - all intact. Then Cas pulls out a knife and gently works it under the black leather collar. The serrated edges of the knife break through the leather easily and the collar quickly falls to the floor. Sam glances down at the collar with metal ends, frowning.

The collar that told everyone that Sam is tainted with demon blood is no more. Cas can't understand why it would make him frown.

Cas looks at the auctioneer who has been staring at them. “What are you waiting for? Remove his shackles. I’d like some quality time with Sam and I can’t get that with him bound.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cas wants more than a slave. He wants a _mate_. Yes, Sam is an abomination. Cas doesn’t care. His grace sings when Sam is close and he’s not about to ignore it or let him go. With time Sam will soften towards him and their life together can really begin.

In the meantime though Cas needs to tame this wild subhuman.

Catcalls from passerby pull Cas from his thoughts. A few try to follow Sam and Cas through the market but quickly stop whenever Cas ruffles his wings and sends them a steely glare. Sam, however, is preoccupied with continuously running his fingers over his own throat and doesn’t pay the gawkers any mind.

“What’s your name?” Sam asks, voice cold and unfriendly. _Ungrateful._  “I didn’t catch it earlier. And I am _not_ calling you sir -”

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Cas replies irritably. “My name is Castiel Novak, but please - call me Cas.”

“No thanks, _Castiel_.” Sam deliberately draws out each syllable.

“It’s going to be like that, is it?”

“Guess so.”

Cas turns and makes sure Sam can see his smile, reaching out to caress his jawline. “Not for long.”

A few minutes later, Cas hears it - Sam’s heart is giving away his anxiety. He turns to see Sam scanning the market, looking for potential escape routes. He has to be.

“Don’t do it, Sam.”

Sam flinches. “I’m not doing anything.”

“ _Don’t._ ”

“You shouldn’t have bought me,” Sam hisses before taking off, running as fast as he can while naked and barefoot - which turns out to be surprisingly fast.

There’s shouts of surprise and Cas hears someone say, “Want us to stop him?”

“No. I can handle it,” Cas immediately replies. Because he can. Sam won’t be getting away from him.

He teleports so he appears in front of Sam, throws him over his shoulder while Sam kicks and screams and teleports again so Sam’s home where he belongs - _with Cas._

And Cas is never letting him escape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life. :)
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat!
> 
> Edited to add: thank you so much Kate for the banner you made!!


End file.
